


Of Prefects and Punctuality

by fiery_flamingo



Series: Of Prefects and Punctuality, a Love Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiery_flamingo/pseuds/fiery_flamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy makes quite the impression at his first Prefect meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Prefects and Punctuality

_September 1, 1991_

"Oy, budge up! We've got another one!"

There was a mass grumbling in the Prefects cabin as the occupants shifted closer together, begrudgingly making room for the pillock that couldn't be bothered to arrive on time. The cabin was no larger than it absolutely had to be--people were crammed in, shoulder to shoulder already--subverting the general belief that Hogwarts Prefects lived in luxury and making for rather uncomfortable quarters.

The last minute addition squeezed in, neck and ears flushed bright red. His badge, displayed proudly on the front of his robes, caught on the knit jumper of another Prefect causing a brief struggle and several sniggers from around the compartment.

Shaking off the chilly reception of the room, the ginger boy tried to recover by puffing out his chest and announcing with a confident tone and haughty expression, "Apologies, unforeseen circumstances detained me."

The Head Boy--who was balancing on someone's luggage so that he could be seen over everyone--now rummaged through a stack of parchment he held, looking generally unimpressed with the boy that was detaining his meeting. "I've already put the roll away. You must be the last one--here and on the roll, funny that--but I don't recall--Wendell, is it?"

"Weasley, actually."

"Ah," the Head Boy replied with a certain element of disdain. "Yes, the hair. I should have known. Well, Weasley, be on time for the next meeting. Prefects have no business with tardiness." Looking up from his papers, he scanned the room, searching. "There's an open space by Clearwater. Take it."

Ears burning again, Percy pushed through to the only open space and took a seat with minimal embarrassment. Still his back was ramrod straight and his chin was held high, trying not to be put off the joy of his new status by his peers.

The girl he'd taken the seat next to had a lap desk out for the purpose of taking notes. Percy winced to think that his less than stellar entrance was now a part of her records, immortalized on paper.

The meeting continued on without interruption from that point on and Percy focused on absorbing every piece of information that was given, pushing away the unease he was feeling. They'd see. They'd all see when they were at Hogwarts what an asset he was, what a credit to the Prefect name he would be. Then _he_ would be Head Boy instead of this...prat.

Percy savored the word, the small rebellion lightening his mood.

A nudge at his side distracted him from the growing list of synonyms he was creating for the Head Boy. He turned a scowl on the Clearwater girl next to him--Penelope he thought her name was--intending to stop her annoying poking with the power of his stare. Instead, his attention was caught by her motioning to her notes.

 _Don't mind Andy, he's set on earning his title._

She set the quill down and nudged it towards him. Percy looked at it, confused. Did she want to _pass notes_? What kind of Prefect was she?

Picking up the quill like a man picking up a live snake, he replied.

 _He's just rather busy, I'm sure. Please don't poke at me, it is distracting._

Hopefully that would make her stop.

His heart dropped when she picked the quill up and began to scribble away then pushed the parchment towards him when she finished. He considered ignoring her but then she'd probably just start doing bodily harm again. He read.

 _He knew your name but he's still annoyed with your brother for that Quidditch match . And I am sorry about the poking, I wanted to apologize on behalf of my House for the prat._

Of course, Percy realized with resignation. It was always about his brothers. They were always getting themselves in trouble and dragging him along by association. It was maddening.

Not to mention their apparently mystical ability to pull girls when they weren't even at Hogwarts anymore.

 _I will be sure to tell Charlie that you defended the family name but I must warn you that your chances are minimal at best._

The withering look that she sent his way could have matched anything his mother had ever turned his way. She didn't reply, her attention now squarely on the meeting which from the shifting of the other Prefects Percy assumed was near an end.

"Please pick up a rounds schedule on your way out!" the Head Girl announced loudly as students began packing up their things.

Penelope was packing away her lap desk with rough motions, favoring speed over care.

"I know you because you're Percy Weasley," she snapped as she rose, annoyed at being compared to the twits that had fawned over the elder Weasley brothers when she'd just been trying to be reassuring. Obviously, her concern had been misplaced. "We've had History of Magic together for four years and I suspect a fifth is before us."

Recognition dawned, "I lent you a quill in third year. You never returned it."

"So glad to have made an impression," Penelope replied flatly. "Good day, Weasley."

She moved past him quickly, stopping to take a schedule from the Head Girl with a tight smile before departing.

Percy stood in the compartment, perplexed. He was sure that he'd just done something wrong but for the life of him, he didn't know what.

The only thing he was quite sure of at the moment was that Penelope Clearwater had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Though he wasn't sure why he thought that either.

**Author's Note:**

> For my rarepair_shorts table for Penny/Percy. Prompt: holier than thou.


End file.
